


Accidentally in Love

by joddie_is_a_pizza



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joddie_is_a_pizza/pseuds/joddie_is_a_pizza
Summary: An Ann/Ryuji short. I was listening to Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows and it made me think of those two.Also, they are graduated from Shujin High and in college in my story. I think that Ryuji would have needed that time to mature, just a little bit. Lol.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 21





	Accidentally in Love

Ann's heart had always been in Tokyo, for as long as she could remember. She wanted to set the world on fire with her modeling, but modeling set her heart on fire in a totally different way and she was struggling to find the best of both worlds. 

She was on the last half of her flight from NYC to Japan, and she could not wait to get home, take a hot shower and collapse in bed. She had done new shoots for McKenzee Fashion's fall lineup and had brought back some awesome new styles. Several twelve hour shoots were extremely tiring. 

_Hey, when are you getting in? I'm getting ready to meet you at the airport._ =)

_Should land in about thirty minutes, then the usual hour or so for getting luggage, customs and all that._ She replied. Ryuji was a good friend, and was always there to greet her when she came home and always there to see her off when she left to go abroad for modeling jobs or to visit her extended family. He had matured in the past few years, becoming more responsible while retaining his boyish charm from their high school days. _Ryuji, you know you don't have to do this every time I come home._

_I know,_ he texted back. She could just imagine the smile on his face. _Just wanna make sure you're safe._

"Twenty minutes to landing!" the stewardess said, gathering glasses and refuse, making sure the tray tables were up and seat backs were in the full upright position. "Fasten your belts, please!"

_Heading into land in about 20, phone's off for now. see ya soon!_ Ann turned her phone off and threw it in her purse along with a copy of Vogue magazine. The plane landed quickly and soon she was through customs and at the luggage carousel, waiting for her suitcase. Everything else she had her American cousin ship to her in Tokyo.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

"Hey," a voice sounded, and she turned to see Ryuji standing there, smiling. "How was your flight?"

"Long and tiring," Ann replied honestly. "I am so ready to get home and take a shower, and hop into bed!" The two laughed and Ryuji saw her suitcase.

"Just the one?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said.

Ann tried to take it from him, but Ryuji insisted on carrying it for her. "Ahh, you've had a long trip, let me," He replied. "You know, 'Taba-chan had Ren stop by and make you both dinner, something easy to reheat. She said she thought you would appreciate it."

"Yeah, that sound's nice," Ann replied, absentmindedly heading towards the subway.

"Ann? I got us a taxi," Ryuji said. "it's waiting for us."

"Ryuji!" she said, exasperated. "You know how expensive that they are!"

"Oh, let me spoil my girl for once, please?" he asked, smiling. 

"All right," Ann said. She was exhausted and didn't want to deal with the subway at this point anyway, so she let Ryuji whisk her away into the night. He helped her home, and get settled before leaving her with Futaba. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

_The doorbell rang, and Ann went to open it, wondering who was at the apartment at eight in the morning. A delivery man stood there with a box of flowers and a card. He said nothing, but handed them to her and left. Ann took the box into the kitchen and opened it to see a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers in stunning shades of pink, yellow, and blue. The card with them had a beautiful note written on it._

_I want for all time to fill the spaces between your fingers and mine. My heart aches when you are gone. I wish that I could be by your side forever, if not as a lover, then as a friend. R._

_"Do you like it?" A familiar voice asked. "I wasn't sure how to write, so I just wrote what was on my heart."_

_Ann glanced up, but there was no one there to see, no body for the voice to come from._

_"I know you don't feel the same about me, but I had to tell you how I feel." That voice again. She set the cards and flowers down, and started walking through the apartment, trying to.find the owner of the voice. "I love you. I have for a long time. I'll wait forever-"_

The ringing of Ann's alarm clock.woke her from her sleep and it pissed her off. She had been so close to finding the owner of the voice and then....


End file.
